The prior art discloses a number of devices for dispensing measured amounts of fluids. The use of a cylinder slideably disposed in a reservoir as a means of measuring the amount of product to be dispensed is well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,357. The art also discloses discharging fluids from such a device using externally applied force to cause piston travel to discharge the fluid content of the device. This is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,934. While there is no question as to the operability of the prior art devices for the principal purposes intended, what is needed is a device that minimizes manipulative activities on the part of the user, particularly any required use of force on the part of the user, a device that is simple in construction, a device that requires no separate external, electrical or mechanical, source of operating power to discharge the fluid content.